Why is it always me?
by NekoHoodieGirl
Summary: Syko was a slightly off 16 year old American gamer girl, she one day fnds her self in Skyrim, even more in Riften! What does the city of Theives have in store for her? And is there love on the path as well?


Why is it always me?

Chapter 1: The meeting

I sighed, dropping my book bag on the floor, feeling the weight off my shoulders, I smiled. Time to play Skyrim! Mom and Dad would come home soon. I quickly pressed the power button to my PS3, hearing it beep. I turned on my controller and noticed my screen started to flicker. _The hell?_ I thought. I touched my screen; my vision became white as I fell into darkness.

"She's strange looking…" I heard, I opened my eyes a bit, and saw a reptilian woman and male, I jolted. "WHAT THE F*CK?!" I screamed. Everyone in the tavern turned to me with wide eyes. "You sure have a dirty mouth." The woman said. I noticed she was similar to Keerava. Oh god. "U-um, where am I?" I asked. "Riften, the Bee and Barb." My eyes widened. "Oh god…." I started. "t-this can't be real…." They gave me a strange look. "What do you mean?" Keerava asked curiously. "I-I'm not from here…" I said. "What's your name?" "Skyo," I said. It was my nick-name, but it'll do.

"Um…. I think I'm gonna go now…" I said, walking out the door. (Description of Syko: Slender man hoodie, skin tight black aeropastle shirt, skinny jeans, black ugg boots, and tight black fingerless gloves. Her hair color is blood red, has one blood red eye and one ice-blue eye. She has freckles and stand 4'2'. I know, short XD) I adjusted my fingerless gloves on my hands. I looked around the market place, people giving me strange looks. "Man…" I muttered. I bumped into someone on accident. "Oops, I'm sorry sir." I bowed my head, my hood flopping onto my head. My cat ears sewed onto the hoodie flopped back and forth when I raised my head to look at who I bumped into. Oh god. It was… "Aye lass, it's fine." Brynjolf. Dear god. I had fear in my mis-match eyes. He looked into my eyes for a second and said, "Lass…. Your eyes… they can't be real can they?" He asked in bewilderment. "Y-yes, they're real…" "Might I ask your name?" "S-syko." I answered, fearing Brynjolf a little. His eyes flickered a strange emotion I couldn't place.

"Syko? As in a psycho?" I nodded. "It's my family, I'm a little Asian." Oops, I forgot this isn't the real world.

"Asian? What's that?" He asked. "People who come from Asia are known as Asians; on my dad's side I'm a little Asian." "You aren't from here, are you Lass?" I shook my head. "Is there anywhere we can talk a bit less public? I don't wanna sound crazy." I asked, my face turning a little red from what he could've interpreted my meaning. "Aye, I know a place… Follow me Lass." He started walking; I was trailing a little behind him.

We reached the Ratway. I know this place well. "Oh, the Ratway?" I said. "I know this place a bit too well." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Lass, didn't you say you weren't from here?" He asked, his voice filled with suspicion. "There's a reason I wanted to get out of the public, you might not believe my explanation. I'm not from Skyrim, or anywhere else here… I'm from a place called 'America'." His face twisted with confusion, "What's an America?" He asked like a child. I held in a giggle. "In my world, you and everything else here are just video game characters…. Video games are things you entertain yourself with, like you going to a bar pretty much." I explained. "This is why I wanted to get out of the public; it's also why I'm dressed so differently." My hair had been hidden by my hood the entire time we talked, I removed my hood, it was getting on my nerves. My bloody red hair came into view, Brynjolf said, "Lass….," He started, he then looked down to my hoodie, "Does every girl wear stuff like that where you come from?" I nodded, "Hoodies are very popular, along with skinny jeans; that's my pants in other words." I unzipped my hoodie; I was getting warm despite the cold. "Lass, um… your top, it looks uncomfortable…" He stated awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, sorry, I got warm; I get warm really easy. Hot blooded and all. It's not, trust me, if I seem revealing, you should see some of the girls in my world." I stated, eyes narrowing a bit. "They're disgusting."

He nodded; his green eyes flashed that strange emotion again. "I want you to follow me, okay Lass?" "I know where we're going, I can lead." I said. He seemed surprised, "Lass, you know where the Ragged Flagon is?" I nodded. "Okay then, lead the way Lass." I opened the door to the Ratway, and walked through the doorway. I started down the halls humming the tune Time of Dying. "I will not die, I will survive, I'll wait here for you…" I sang to myself without realizing. I had my backpack with me; it hung loose on my shoulder. It had fake blood and skulls all over it.

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying…" I sang a bit louder on accident. "What song is that Lass? It's nothing like I'd ever heard." Brynjolf stated. Oops, sang too loud. "It's called Time of Dying by 3 Days Grace." I answered back. "Oh, who is 3 Days Grace?" "A band, bands are like a group of bards, only way better musicians." I took out my phone, looking down at the charge, full life, good. I opened my music files and put the song on, without my headphones. It played and he gave the most awesome confused face I'd ever seen. His face looked like a mix between confused and scared, "W-what type of magic is that?" He asked. "No magic, it's called technology. This hasn't been invented yet; lots of things in my time haven't been invented yet here. By the way, Mercer is a traitor to the guild; I played the Thieves Guild questline first. He killed your leader. Sorry, forgot his name." I rubbed the back of my neck. We reached the Ragged Flagon before he could respond. "Well? Come on, let's go." I started walking into the Ragged Flagon. "W-wait Lass!" I didn't listen to him.

_**Alright guys, I'm cutting it off here! This is my first story about Skyrim, I have one story about Vampire Knight, but I wanted to start one about my favorite group! ^~^ I will update both as much as I can, and I MIGHT come up with a Naruto story too! That's all guys! Thatnks for reading!**_


End file.
